


Glad you came

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小时候被撞击到大脑后智力只有六七岁水平的dean与斯坦福Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 

Sam端了一杯果汁给dean，dean没有理他疏远着，继续摆弄着他的玩具。   
前天。已经好久没联系的老爹忽然给他打电话，他要出一趟远门，想让Sam照顾一下他的哥哥dean。Dean小时候脑部受过重创，醒来之后整个人变得沉默寡言，整天望着天花板双眼无神，医生诊断他是因为脑部遭受重创导致神经受损，而dean整个人的性格都变了，而 Sam端了一杯果汁给dean，dean没有理他疏远着，继续摆弄着他的玩具。 

前天。已经好久没联系的老爹忽然给他打电话，他要出一趟远门，想让Sam照顾一下他的哥哥dean。Dean小时候脑部受过重创，醒来之后整个人变得沉默寡言，整天望着天花板双眼无神，医生诊断他是因为脑部遭受重创导致神经受损，而dean整个人的性格都变了，而且他的智力受到严重影响，现在二十多岁的人只有六七岁孩子的心智。 

“dean”Sam试探性地叫着，把果汁推到dean身边，dean偷偷看了他一眼最终受不了诱惑拿起果汁咕噜咕噜大口地喝下去。Sam没忍住笑出声来，dean还是跟以前一样那么喜欢喝果汁，有时候喝太多连晚饭都吃不下。

Sam和dean以前是很亲密的兄弟，dean非常喜欢Sam这个小弟弟，他会走到Sam的摇篮边跟他的小Sammy说话，用手握着那双小小的手脸上满是笑容，而且dean也总会把最爱的果汁跟Sam分享，他还会亲昵的叫他“Sammy”。在长大些他们两个人会一起去花园挖虫子或者帮忙种花，虽然他们种的花最后都活不下来。

在选择来加州的斯坦福大学的时候，Sam只是简单地收拾了几件衣服，而John因为他选择去一个隔着大半个美国的学校而不是选择本地的大学跟他吵了一架，Sam一向都是一个坚决的人，两人也陷入了冷战。

在把衣服收入行李箱的时候，dean悄无声息地出现在门后眼睛直直地看着Sam，绿色的大眼睛里充盈着泪水与悲伤。Dean已经意识到他的小Sammy正要离开他，也行再也不会回来了。他没有足够的承受力来接受这些，他如无助的小动物般带着哭音乞求：“Sammy，不要走，dean可以把所以的玩具都给你可以把果汁和你分享，不要走，不要走……”dean一直乞求着，Sam的心瞬间就软下来了，他停下手上的动作走过去拉着dean的手，眼睛望着dean，安慰着他：“dean，Sammy要去读大学了，我必须离开，但是我会回来的，Sammy会经常来看dean的给你带最好喝的果汁和最酷的玩具给你，好吗？”dean显得非常激动，边挣脱Sam的手，边带着哭音说：“我不要玩具不要果汁……我只要Sammy……”Sam刻着dean那么伤心心里像被针扎般难受。他也想留下来但他不能，他想逃避一些他也无法说上来的东西，他有预感如果如果继续留在这个家里，一定会有一些不好的事情会发生，如宿命一般的事。他从口袋中掏出一个护身符项链，一只手抚摸着dean的肩膀试图让他冷静下来，另一只手把项链戴到dean的脖子上。

“Sammy会回来的”这是Sam最后一句对dean说的话，在浸满悲伤地双眸的凝视下，Sam踏上了他的远方。

Sam并没有遵守他的诺言，他已经两年没有回过家了，他已经两年没有看到他的dean。

两年过去了，有些事情已经改变了，也有些事情没有改变，Sam来到了加州，有了属于自己的生活，自己一个人住在公寓里，有了一个漂亮的女朋友，但是dean还是跟以前一样，喜欢果汁喜欢玩具，依旧好看的惊人，像女孩子般长长的睫毛，美丽的如同包含着宇宙奥秘的绿色的大眼睛，丰厚性感的嘴唇，白皙的皮肤上散落着几颗小小的雀斑，依然好看的和Sam记忆中相同甚至更过。Sam注意到两年前送给dean的附身符静静地挂在dean的脖子上。

Sam慢慢地挪向dean，用手抚的dean的背试图让dean放松一些，当Sam把手放上去的时候。他感受到dean轻微的颤抖，背部绷紧，而后又慢慢地放松下来。Sam轻轻在dean耳边道歉：“dean，我……我……，对不起，我不应该不回去看你的，但是Sammy是想着dean的，dean知道的，是吗”dean停下摆动玩具的动作，嘴巴微微张开似乎想说些什么，终是沉默。两人静静地坐着，Sam看向dean的眼神越来越发专注，而dean盯着地板，眼里好像有什么东西又活过来了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

到了晚餐时间，Sam轻声询问dean想要吃些什么。Dean没有马上回答呆呆地凝视的地板，忽然又开口：“秋葵浓汤”。Dean的声音与以前相比低沉的些可是性感得要命，Sam的心像被撩动的弦颤动着，而对于dean还记得他少数拿手的菜兴奋不已。小时候John有时候出差有两三天回不了家，就会留着钱让他们叫外卖，dean吃厌了披萨所以Sam学着做几道菜，dean每次都会很兴奋地把Sam做的菜全吃光。而秋葵浓汤是dean最爱的菜。

 

 

“好，Sammy去做给dean吃，你在这里乖乖的等会”Sam摸摸dean的头发就径直走进了那间狭小的厨房，高大的身材要微屈着要才能走过厨房门。

 

 

Sam熟练地从冰箱里拿出秋葵、洋葱还有甜椒，在锅里倒了些油，将火调大，把蔬菜放入油锅里翻炒，动作十分熟练。十指又像变魔术似的将切成丁的蒜末撒入油锅里倒入高汤，有将火调小。Sam注意到dean正坐在沙发上侧着身斜着头痴痴地盯着Sam……或是他手中的食物，Sam看见dean正看着他于是看着dean嘴角扯开一个弧度，dean像偷吃糖被捉到的小孩子，马上转过头害羞似的低着头。Sam又重新忙碌着，他从冰箱里拿出一盒蟹肉，盖子打开然后把蟹肉尽数倒入锅中，加入了辣椒粒调味，用小火煨着，一切像做了千万遍般井然有序。

 

 

晚饭终于做好了，Sam在两个盘子里分别装上米饭，又将秋葵浓汤浇在米饭上，拿上勺子，端到dean面前的桌子上。

 

 

Dean将盘子拿起来，用勺子和米饭混合在一起，然后就舀起一大勺送进嘴里，嘴巴被塞得鼓起。Dean用力咀嚼着，脸上开始染上红色。Sam在一旁静静地看着，dean吃东西的时候可爱的像一只松鼠，让Sam的心软成一团。两个人安静地吃着晚饭。Dean很快地吃完了盘子里的食物，又可怜巴巴地望着Sam，以前dean喝完果汁后还想继续喝，就会用这样的眼神看着John和Mary。而他们知道dean喝太多果汁的话就吃不下晚饭，所以他们从没心软过。Sam就总会哄着dean吃完饭然后偷偷把果汁拿给dean，dean总会高兴得手舞足蹈。Sam毫不犹豫地把自己的盘子递给dean，dean接过来，用勺子舀了一勺挪到了Sam的嘴边，Sam楞了一下，dean有把勺子靠的更近，Sam的嘴唇碰触到冰冷的金属，他张口把饭送进了嘴里。Dean又舀了一口送进自己嘴里。Sam的脸开始变得红红的，dean刚才吃的时候似乎把整只勺子都舔过了，想到这里，Sam兴奋的像飞在天边。两个人你一口我一口地享受着晚餐，而dean似乎已经原谅了Sam。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Sam坐在沙发上手指不停敲打的键盘，Sam主修的专业是计算机，这两年来所有的生活费都是Sam卖掉自己编的程序所赚来的，Sam在这方面很有天赋加之斯坦福的计算机专业位于全美第二，所以Sam编写的一些小程序都买得不错的价钱。

 

而dean正盯着电视看着那部他最爱的《草原上的小屋》津津有味的看着。两个人出奇安静而又毫不尴尬。

 

 

Dean忽然站了起来又径直走向房间从行李箱里拿出换洗的衣服，然后噌噌地跑到厕所。Sam知道dean是打算去洗澡了，所以任由dean东窜西窜。

 

 

Sam清楚地听见卫生间里花洒被打开的声音，接着又听到流水拍打地板发出连续的响声，他呆在沙发上，一动也不动的听着这一切，眼前浮现出一些朦胧的画面，景象被迷雾模糊着，只看见隐隐约约的人的影子，被刻意放大的心跳声和呼吸声，暧昧而令人向往，触手可及却又远在天边。Sam有些呼吸不上来，他摇一摇头，试图把这些画面从脑海中驱逐。大概又过了二三十分钟，流水声戛然而止，有过了一会。喀拉一声厕所门被打开，dean从里面走出来。

 

 

Dean淡黄金色的头发上满是水珠，有些顺着头发滑了下来，流经过dean完美的脸部曲线，流经脖颈，慢慢滴落在白色的打底衫上，在衣服上洇出水渍。白皙的皮肤上被水蒸气蒸出了一片红霞，双眼也似乎迷上一层薄雾，慵懒而又神秘，长长的睫毛在眨眼间上下优美地飞动着，宛如飞舞的蝴蝶。白色的打底衫并不合身，过大的衣口下坠，露出了形状美丽的锁骨，周围的皮肤潮湿泛红，几滴水珠悬而未落，这幅场面看得Sam的喉咙发紧呼吸急促起来。他只好假装咳嗽来缓解这种诡异的感觉。

 

 

Dean边走向沙发边用一条白色的大毛巾擦拭着湿哒哒的头发，动作生疏笨拙。在小的时候Mary会帮dean和Sam擦干他们未干的头发然后哄他们睡觉，她去世后，John也会耐心的帮他们把头发擦干。等Sam再长大一些，他就很抗拒让John给他擦头发，他认为这让他像个小孩子一样。但dean并没有拒绝，反而乐在其中，所以dean的动作才会那么生疏。Sam在一旁看他的哥哥正在跟那条大毛巾做着斗争，样子像一只小老虎，忍不住笑出了声，dean停下动作，睁着大眼睛看着他的Sammy。

 

 

Sam放下手中的电脑，询问dean：“dean，要我帮你擦吗？”dean愣了一会伸出手把毛巾递给Sam。Sam拿着毛巾站在dean面前，dean做的很端正，似乎是什么很严肃的事。Sam好笑地示意dean可以不要像马上要上断头台那样严肃，dean才放松下来。Sam把毛巾展开覆盖在dean的头发上，又用手慢慢地移动毛巾摩擦着头发，动作轻柔又有力度。Dean的脸正对着Sam的小腹，两个人距离极近，Sam能够感受到dean的热度以及dean呼出的气息，拍打着腹部，Sam整个人绷了起来，但手上依然动作着。时间似乎被拉长了，Sam觉得越来越燥热，而小Sammy也有抬头的趋势，他在心里默默地吐槽自己，早知道就不应该提议来帮dean擦头发，幸好dean的头发已有六七成干，Sam放下毛巾觉得自己有必要去一趟厕所。他压抑着声音又打开了电视让dean继续看那部《草原上的小屋》。Dean乖乖坐着，眼睛黏在Sam的身上，Sam觉得他的下身快要爆炸了，递给dean一杯牛奶后便匆匆进了卫生间，哗哗的水声掩盖着那些令人脸红的喘息和呻吟。Sam站在花洒下握着自己的性器，套弄着，脑子里全都是dean那张惊人的漂亮到极点的脸，无辜美丽的宝绿色的大眼睛，红润性感的嘴唇，以及看向他时纯洁而又诱惑的眼神。疯狂的近乎变态的幻想与欲望侵袭着他，随着一声低吼，白浊的精液喷射出来，Sam大口地喘着气，心中一片空虚，流水肆无忌惮地拍打着他，似乎想让他清醒一些。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Sam洗完澡出来，看见dean一动不动地盯着电视机，脸上一片呆滞，先前那杯牛奶还完整地放在桌上“dean，要把，一口也没喝过。

 

 

牛奶喝了”Sam带着无奈的语气。

 

“不好喝”dean简洁地回答。

 

“dean，喝牛奶能帮你快点入睡，乖，听话，喝了它，明天Sammy给你买更好喝的果汁”说着Sam拿起杯子递给dean，而dean不情不愿地接过去，皱着眉头大口地把牛奶吞下去。因为喝得太急

 

Sam笑着接过杯子拿去厨房洗净，然后又催促着dean去睡觉。Dean听话地站起来走向房间，又自己把床铺好，用一条大被子把自己包起来，只剩下头露在外面，眼睛盯着Sammy。Sam站在房间门口，看着dean侵占这自己的床，心中满是快乐。Sam走到床前，弯下腰，跟dean说了一声晚安，dean眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，轻轻地开口：“Sammy，晚安”声音低沉温柔。

 

 

Sam楞在那里，他有多久没有听到那个熟悉的词从dean口中说出来“Sammy”，世上在没有比这更美好的话。Sam把手覆在dean的额头上，把额发抹到后面，轻轻地在上面落下一个吻。他没有去看dean的表情，快速地把灯关掉，关上房间门。

 

 

躺在沙发的时候，Sam还在回味着那个吻，有些懊悔却又庆幸自己吻了。那个吻不止是兄弟之间的亲情，更是带着一些不正常的情感。他当初如此努力地逃离那个家，在内心深处他知道他更多的是想逃避那份疯狂的近乎变态的感情，但只要dean一出现，两年的时光毫无作用。Sam依然感觉到自己那份热烈的对dean的那份感情，即使只是一厢情愿，他没有办法克制，没有办法掩饰，他觉得自己要疯了。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Sam太高大了，沙发并不能很好地容纳他，他只得缩手缩脚，蜷成一团，怎么躺都觉得不舒服，他挣扎着到凌晨两三点才勉强睡下。

 

 

阳光透过窗户，大片地撒到沙发上，Sam感到阳光的刺眼，便用手揉开了眼睛，眼睛一睁开，Sam就被吓到了。Dean坐在沙发前面一小块空地上，直直地看着Sam，两个人的脸贴得极近。Sam清楚地看到dean的眼睛此时如翠绿欲滴的绿色宝石，鼻子随着呼吸颤动着，嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，仿佛等待着亲吻，阳光在他背后流动，如同镀上一层金光，好看的不像是人类，倒像是坠落凡间的天使。即使Sam从小就看着dean的这张脸，也知道这张脸有多么好看，但他还是再一次震撼于dean的美丽之中，整个人呆在那里。Dean咧开嘴笑，又用手指戳了戳Sam的脸颊，Sam觉得自己要溺死在dean的温柔里面。

 

 

“Sammy，早餐，dean饿了”

 

Dean这句话让Sam回过神来，扯开被子坐了起来，用手捏了捏dean白嫩的脸蛋：“好，Sammy去做早餐”。

 

 

Sam给dean准备了三明治和果汁，又去准备今天学习要用到的材料。要去上学的时候，Sam把电视打开让dean看电视，dean却可怜兮兮地看着Sam，眼里满是不舍和难过，Sam柔声安慰他：“dean，Sammy中午就回来了，不用担心，等我回来就行”。Dean才微微放松下来。

 

 

Sam一个早上都心不在焉，上课时都在走神，即使分开的时间那么短，Sam还是煎熬般疯狂地想念着dean，时间从来都没有那么缓慢过。终于等到下课，Sam拿起自己的电脑箭一般地冲出教室。

 

 

走在校道的时候，一声女声传来：“Sam”。Jessica，Sam的女朋友。

 

Sam不得不停下来，Jessica一把抱住了Sam，踮起脚来吻上Sam的双唇，带着女孩子特有的柔软温暖的触感。但Sam一点都不享受这个吻，他想亲吻的，是那个白色肌肤上散落着可爱的小雀斑，有翠绿色眼睛，喜欢喝果汁，叫他Sammy的人，他亲爱的哥哥。

 

 

Jessica没有注意到Sam的异常，依然非常兴奋，紧紧地拉着Sam的手。

 

“Sam，明天是Lisa的生日，她邀请我们去参加她的生日派对，明天晚上我去你家找你，我们一起去好吗”。

Sam显得很犹豫：“Jess，我很想去，但是……但是我哥哥最近来我的公寓住，我得照顾他，恐怕我不能和你一起去了”。

 

Jessica面露愠色：“Sam，我已经答应Lisa我会和你一起去的，你难道想让我失信吗，更何况你的哥哥是个成年人，他能照顾自己的，不过就几个小时，好吗，你就跟我一起去吧，求你了”。

 

 

Jessica一直对Sam都很好，即使不爱他，Sam也不想让她失望，于是勉强答应了她，Jessica兴奋地又想亲了Sam的脸，满脸笑容。

 

 

回到家里，dean成一团窝在沙发上睡觉，电视机依然开着，大概是看累了睡过去。Sam关掉电视，把书和电脑放在桌子上，走到厨房准备午餐。Sam煎了两份牛排搭配水煮土豆，又准备了番茄浓汤。他把午饭端到沙发前面的桌子上，又转向沙发，蹲下来，轻轻地唤醒dean，睡着的dean想一只安静的小松鼠，让人想把他拥在怀里。Dean慢慢地睁开了眼睛，眼神迷茫，没有焦距。眼皮又张合了几下才醒了过来，用醒来时特有的沙哑嗓音跟Sam打招呼：“Sammy”，dean的语气像一根羽毛轻挠着Sam的心。

 

 

“dean，该吃午餐了，下午我没有课，如果你乖乖吃饭，我就带你去水族馆看海豚好吗”。

 

“dean要去看海豚，dean乖乖吃饭”dean兴奋起来了。

 

“好，去看海豚，不过要把午饭吃光光哦”说着就把盘子递给了dean。

 

“好，dean乖乖吃饭，Sammy带dean去看海豚”说着dean便用叉子叉起被切成小块的牛排，Sam宠溺地看着dean，心里像吃了蜜一样甜爆了。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

阳光永远都如此明媚的加州此时的天气却有些冷，Sam给dean换上厚一些的连帽衫，穿上白色的球鞋，两个人一起离开公寓走路去水族馆。Dean整个人蹦蹦跳跳的，身上散发出欢乐的气息，Sam被dean的快乐感染，整个人都带着暖意。

 

 

买了两张票，Sam和dean开始在偌大的水族馆里闲逛。因为不是假日，整个水族馆显得很空旷，安静得就像真的到了海底一样，蓝色的水迎面而来卷着大量的鱼类，冲击到浮法玻璃制的水箱面有汹涌着退去，沉于水底的皇冠草随水波浮动绿成一片。Dean呆呆的站在水族箱前，直视着这一切，眼里闪动着向往。有一条大鱼似乎知道dean正在看着它，用头部冲撞着玻璃，dean轻拍着玻璃回应，又把脸贴在冰冷的玻璃上，嘴巴扯开一个弧度，Sam静静站在一旁，看着他哥哥这些好笑而又令他心动到不行的动作，他觉得自己已经陷得太深，没有方法再出来了。他的整个世界不知道从什么时候开始就已经完全被dean占满了，dean就像是毒药，再也没有方法戒掉了。 

 

走到一个海豚池旁边，几条海豚在相互玩乐，从水中跃起拍击出水花，又稳稳落在水面上，美好的曲线显出活力。Dean蹲在池边看着海豚傻笑，好像听懂了它们的语言。也不知道是为什么dean打小就喜欢海豚，有时候在电视里看到都会两眼放光，脸上也有呆滞逐渐有了些许表情，每次John带他们来水族馆dean也一定会呆呆看着海豚几个小时，Sam这时候总会很嫉妒，这该死的海豚，dean从没那么认真地看着自己那么久，小小的Sammy有时候又很渴望自己变成一条海豚，这样dean就会一直看着他。

 

 

Sam想起了以前自己的那个念头不禁笑出声来，dean好奇地看着他，眼神就像在看海豚一样，而Sam不好意思地摸着自己的头，逗得dean扑哧一笑。

 

 

已近黄昏，Sam和dean离开了水族馆，去餐馆吃了晚餐，才搭着公车回家。Dean明显已经累了，上车之后眼睛就有些睁不开，头勉强抬起又马上低下了，到最后，他干脆把头靠在Sam的肩膀上睡了起来。Dean的温度透过薄薄的衣料传到Sam的皮肤上野蛮地直闯到他的心里，Sam能清楚感受到dean均匀的呼吸莫名让人心安，Sam仿佛拥有了全世界，dean，就是他的全世界。

 

公车缓缓行驶着，似乎开向地老天荒，路灯的光穿过玻璃打在两个人的身上，于是这样也很好。

 

 

公车停下，Sam摇醒了熟睡的dean，dean有些迷迷糊糊，只好由Sam牵着他的手上楼梯。Dean的手好看的紧，长长的手指骨节分明，整只手呈着乳白色，上面还有一两条浅浅的青筋，dean的手在Sam的对比就只有那么小，Sam的大手完全地包裹住dean的，这个发现让Sam有些高兴。

 

回到公寓里，Sam就扶着dean径走向房间，脱掉dean的鞋子，给dean盖上被子，在dean的额头上落下一个吻。Sam退出房间，又开始窝在沙发上在电脑上看那本《Foundations of Data Science》。

 

Dean起得很早，大概是知道自己昨天还没有洗澡，蹬蹬就跑去卫生间里。Sam在睡梦里隐隐地闻到水果香甜的气味十分好闻，睁开双眼dean果然坐在他的前面，笑的十分纯良，Sam实在禁不起诱惑，在dean白嫩的脸上轻轻地啄了一口，dean有些不知所以。Sam的心情大好，用手捏了捏dean白中透红的脸颊。

 

 

Sam早上依然有课，离开的时候拿出昨天买好的积木玩具让dean玩，dean一下就被玩具吸引住了，高兴地摆弄着，全然没有注意到他的Sammy在他的后面用狗狗眼看着他渴求一个拥抱，我果然比不上玩具，Sam愤愤地想着，一个箭步上去，从后面抱住了他的dean，柔软的感觉和好闻的味道让Sam有些恋恋不舍，而dean也转了过来，张开双手给了Sam一个结结实实的拥抱。

 

 

中午回家的时候，dean还不厌烦的玩着积木，看见Sam回家的时候他就像一只迎接主人回家的小宠物，赤着脚高兴地跑到Sam的旁边，Sam对于dean的热情有些羞涩，脸变得红红的带着藏不住的笑意。

 

和dean一起的时间总是很快，已经吃好了晚餐，dean去洗澡，而Sam在厨房里洗着餐具。忽热门外响起了敲门声还有Jessica的声音。

 

 

“该死”Sam这时候才记起和Jess的约会，他把手上的水擦干去开门。Jess今天打扮得很好看，粉色的小短裙显出女性妖娆的曲线，脚踩十几厘米的高跟鞋，绷紧的小腿划出优美的弧线，而脸上的妆容比平时更浓，显出成熟气息。可Sam并没有为这一切感到一丝心动，反而对Jess的到来显出不安。

 

 

可Jessica显然以为Sam的局促不安是因为自己的美丽。

 

“surprise”Jessica环住Sam的脖子，凑近Sam的脸，吻了上去。

 

此时，卫生间的门喀拉一声被打开了，dean刚从里面出来就看到一个女人和他的Sammy在接吻，dean的心没有缘由地觉得伤心，比喝不到好喝的果汁还有伤心很多很多很多。

 

 

Jessica看到了dean才放开了Sam，而Sam看到dean首先感觉到的是愧疚，他有些不知所措，惶惶忙忙地介绍着：“Jess，这是我哥哥，dean，dean，这是Jessica，她是……是我的女……女朋友”。Sam看见了dean的眼睛里流露出悲伤，而下一刻，dean友好地向Jessica打招呼，仿佛只是错觉。Jessica没有注意太多，也向dean问好，然后催促着Sam去换身衣服跟她一起参加派对。Sam有些犹豫，他能感受到dean的情绪，触及dean悲伤地眼神，他几乎想马上拒绝Jessica，他才不想去参加什么愚蠢的派对，他只想能够陪在dean的身边。可他已经答应了，他不能够如此残忍地伤害Jess的心，他只好走进dean，压低声音：“dean，Sammy今天晚上要出去，几个小时我就回来了，dean乖乖的在家里好吗，Sammy很快就回来了”dean完全不懂得掩饰情绪，他的嘴唇勉强扯出一个微笑的弧度，声音闷闷的回答了一声：“好，dean乖乖呆在家里”Sam的心像被针扎了一样。

 

 

“Jess，你先等一下，我去换件衣服”Sam说着走进了房间。

 

客厅里只剩下dean和Jessica两个人，dean坐在沙发上玩着积木，Jessica试图缓解一下尴尬的气氛，开声询问：“dean，你来这里是有什么事有做还是来这里度假”。Dean有些不舒服，却还是回答了：“爸爸要去很远的地方，他说dean和Sammy住在一起”。Jessica这时才发现dean的异常，她没有继续问，站在一旁，看dean摆弄着积木。

Sam从房间里走了出来，他换上了一套西装。Sam是个天生的衣架子。廉价的西装穿在他身上却仿佛什么做工精细的定制西装。高大的身材被黑色的布料包裹着显出肌肉的线条，在西服的修饰下更突出了宽肩窄腰的好身材，而那双直直的大长腿更是让Jessica移不开眼，而Sam却看向dean，dean看向他的眼神让Sam觉得他是什么极好喝的果汁。Jessica脸上骄傲的表情掩饰不了，她的男朋友绝对是今天派对里最耀眼的。

 

Sam走到dean旁边，蹲了下来：“dean，等Sammy回来，但如果你困了，一定要去床上睡。不要睡在沙发上，好吗？”dean带着鼻音应了一声，整个人都散发着颓废的气息，Sam有些伤心。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

Jessica和Sam并排走着，jess的手紧紧地贴着Sam的手臂，一路上jess都在谈论着lisa的派对，神情里满是兴奋和自豪，而Sam只是从始至终沉默着，一想到dean他的心都揪起来了，根本没有心思去附和jess。

 

Jess一转头就看见Sam闷闷不乐的样子，她有些生气：“Sam，干嘛一副不开心的样子，从刚才开始你就不说话，你是不乐意和我一起去参加派对是吗”。

 

“jess，我没有不乐意，我只是担心我哥哥而已，我不放心他一个人在家”Sam皱着眉回答。

 

“Sam，你哥哥一个人在家可以的，他已经是大人了，他能照顾自己，何况我们只是去几个小时而已，不会有什么事的”

 

“可是……”Sam还想说些什么。

 

Jess对Sam的态度有些生气：“Sam，我是你的女朋友，我只是希望你能跟我一起去参加一个派对罢了，连这样你都一定要用这个态度吗，我难道还比不上你那个刚刚出现的哥哥吗，就算他跟正常人不一样，让他自己呆几个小时又会怎么样”。

 

“jess，你说dean不正常是什么意思，他是我哥哥，问他没有不正常，请你尊重他”Sam的声音里压抑着愤怒。

 

“Sam，你是要因为你哥哥跟我吵架吗，你有什么问题，我是你的女朋友，我已经跟你交往了一年多，我还比不上你那个哥哥吗，我可是你的女朋友，女朋友，我们在一起那么久，你对我一直都那么冷淡，我有时候都不知道你是不是真的意识到我是你的女朋友这个事实，我在你的心里究竟有没有一点位置”，jess的眼眶有些红。

 

“对不起”Sam第一次意识到他的这种逃避内心的方法不仅伤己而且伤到其他人，他不应该用jess做借口，假装自己爱的不是dean，他只会让爱他的人受伤，他应该不再牵绊住jess，她是个好女孩，她值得一个真正爱她的男人，而不是他。

 

“jess，我很对不起，是我没有做好一个男朋友应该做的，你说得对，也许我只是把你当做一个普通的朋友，而我还欺骗自己我爱你，是我做错了，你值得更好的男人，一个真正爱你的那人，也许是时候我们该放手，我们，分手吧”

 

Jess的眼泪滑落下来，眼里只有悲伤和绝望，她知道这一天终会到来，只是她依然感觉那么痛，她是真的爱着Sam，那个温柔美好像天使一般的男人，但她从没有从他的眼里读出他的爱意，就算两个人靠得再紧，他们的心却从没亲近过，她只是自欺欺人，到最后，他们还是分道扬镳。

 

“jess，再见，我希望你可以忘了我，遇到一个你爱他而他也爱你的人”Sam停顿一下，终是转身离开，他还能听到jess隐隐的啜泣声，他不能回头安慰她，他也不应该继续伤害她。

 

爱情总是那么复杂，却又那么简单，只有爱与不爱，不相爱的就只能分开，有时候就是那么残忍决绝。

 

寒冷的秋风卷起落叶，分外添了几分悲凉，街道上空无一人。Sam一个人走在空旷的街上，灯光投射出长长的影子。Sam觉得很轻松，他不必再自欺欺人，他爱的从来都是dean，他也忘得是什么时候爱上了他的哥哥，那是很久很久以前，久到Sam也不能说是哪一年哪一个月哪一天，或许是哪个瞬间。

 

回到了家，Sam打开公寓门，只看得到dean坐在沙发上的背影，微黄的灯光下，他看得到dean的肩膀在抖动着伴随着若有似无的啜泣声，Sam大步地走向沙发。

 

“dean？”Sam蹲在dean的前面轻声呼唤着，dean抬起头来，不可置信地看着Sam。Dean的眼睛红红的，眼里还有微落下的泪水，睫毛被泪水湿得连在一起。绿色的大眼睛在晶莹的泪珠的衬托下令人分外心动。可Sam看到dean在哭，心顿时像被针刺一样痛，dean这副委屈的样子恨不得Sam把世界最好的东西捧到dean面前好让他高兴起来。

 

Sam抚摸着dean的微微颤动的身体，dean像小动物一样可怜兮兮地看着Sam，带着啜泣声叫着Sam的名字；“Sammy”。Sam的心都要化成一汪水了，大手贴在dean的脸上，用大拇指温柔地拭去dean的泪水，低着声询问；“dean，怎么了，为什么要哭，告诉Sammy好吗，Sammy会帮dean的，好吗？”

 

Dean用一种极委屈的声音回答；“Sammy……女朋友……，不会……不会再跟……跟……dean一起玩……，我，我不要……不要Sammy有……有女朋友……我要永远……永远和Sammy……一起一起玩”dean太过于激动，语句断断续续还不时夹杂着哭声。Dean显然认为他的Sammy如果有一个新朋友，哪他的Sammy就再也不会再他玩了，而他对此很不能接受，所以才会哭得那么伤心，他想永远都跟他的Sammy在一起，他不想有别的人跟Sammy一起，不想有人抢走他的Sammy。他不知道的事，没有人能抢走他的Sammy，因为他的Sammy也只想和他在一起。

 

Sam的心里被快乐和激动占满，dean想要永远和他在一起，这个认知让他高兴的颤栗。

 

“嗨。Dean。Sammy会永远和dean在一起的，没有人能分开我们，好吗，Sammy永远都不会离开dean的，那dean也得答应Sammy，dean会永远和Sammy在一起，可以吗？”

 

Dean愣楞的，红艳的嘴唇张开，又重重的点了一下头，他想永远和他的Sammy在一起。

 

Sam低低地骂了一声再也忍不住了，捧起dean的脸，吻上了他的唇，dean双唇的触感无比的好，像水果冻一样，丰满盈润，唇形迷人性感，Sam加深了这个吻，舌头探入dean的口腔，描绘着dean湿热舌头的形状又滑入感受那柔嫩的内壁。Sam粗重地喘息着，而dean却有些憋不过气，这是dean第一次被人那么亲吻着，他不知道这意味着什么，也不知怎么回应，他显得手足无措，白嫩的脸颊逐渐爬上红晕，到最后整张脸都红透了，可爱到了极点。直到Sam恋恋不舍地离开dean的双唇，dean才重新找到自己的呼吸。Dean不明白这样的亲吻代表什么，他只记得以前偷偷看爸爸也是那么亲着妈妈，而他也看过电视剧里会有男人亲着女人，他很迷茫不知道这些奇怪的举动有什么作用。

 

Sam看着dean的模样忍不住低吼一声，手还磨蹭着dean白皙的脖颈，dean睁大眼睛不解地看着Sam，Sam被dean看得下身蹿起一团欲火，小Sammy缓缓地抬起头来，被西装裤勒的难受。

 

“Sammy。你为什么要舔dean的嘴巴？”

 

Sam用手捋了捋dean的额发，声音低沉沙哑又极其温柔：“因为dean是Sammy最爱的人”。

 

“跟最爱的人就要亲亲吗？”Sammy骗人不眨眼地点头。

 

“那dean最爱Sammy了”说着，dean就将他的手环在Sam的腰上，把嘴唇贴近Sam的嘴唇，在上面笨拙地摩擦着。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam觉得自己浑身的血液都在翻腾，下身火热得惊人，他的阴茎硬得发痛，大手罩在dean的后脑勺，加深这个吻。如果时间就永远这么静止下来，那大概Sam愿意一直保持这个姿势。深情而美好的长吻过后，Sam慢慢拉开了两人的距离，被dean身上特有的味道包围，他觉得自己几乎就要这么射出来了，得马上去厕所解决一下。

可dean的手依然环在他的腰上，“dean……”Sam的声音沙哑得可怕“Sammy要去厕所，可以把dean的手先放下来吗？”

Dean眨眨眼睛，放在Sam腰部的手贴得更紧了，“dean不要放开，Sammy不要离开dean”dean的手像护着什么珍宝似的紧紧地贴着Sam精廋的腰肢。

腰部闯来的属于dean的热度像一把火点燃了Sam要爆炸了的下身，他想推倒dean，就在这里，上了他，操哭他，看他的dean在他身下呻吟哭泣，让自己的阴茎狠狠地贯穿dean，感受dean的甜美柔嫩。

可他不能，仅剩的理智拉住了他，他不能伤害dean，他希望dean能够完全地接受他，希望dean能自愿地和他一起做这个世界上最亲密的事。

就着这个姿势，Sam整个人僵硬得像一块木板，他已经用尽毕生的自制力才没有冲动上了dean，可他的小兄弟却不肯冷静下来，Sam的下身撑起一个小帐篷，Sam觉得自己已经到了极限，他的身体无法控制地颤抖着。

Dean似乎对这个小帐篷很感兴趣，把手移到Sam的下身，拿手指戳了戳那一团凸起。Sam被dean突如其来的动作刺激得呻吟出声，头向后折去，整个人抖得更厉害，dean被Sam如此激烈的反应吓得赶紧把手缩回去，眼里满是不解。惊人的快感转瞬即逝，Sam快速地捉住dean往回缩的手按在那个火热肿胀的地方。

“啊……de……dean……棒极了……dean……”Sam失神的呻吟着，赞叹着，粗重的喘息声被打碎散落在不成句的话中，从未有过的快感让Sam神智模糊，这种感觉仿佛置身天堂。Sam的大手覆盖着dean的手，诱使dean的手揉搓那团突起，又用dean的手拉开了西装裤的拉链。

巨大的狰狞从内裤中弹跳出来，火热坚硬得惊人，Sam把dean的手直接放在小Sammy上面，缓缓地揉搓撸动着，阴茎越发地肿大，紫红的肉柱布着青筋与dean白皙修长的手形成鲜明而又色情的对比，Sam觉得全身的热量都聚集到了下半身，他浑身酥麻，脊柱里像充满了泡沫，整个人像飘在云端。

Dean全然不知他的Sammy在做什么，任由着Sam把他的手按在那团火热上，dean看着他的Sammy，Sam的眉头紧皱着，眼睛没有焦距地睁着，仿佛看向空气，用嘴巴呼吸着，身体随着喘息震动着。Dean能感觉到Sam此时的愉悦，虽然不知道是为了什么，但只要他的Sammy开心，他可以做任何事。

Sam整个人兴奋到了顶点，血液沸腾着，极大的愉悦和满足流经四肢百骸，Sam又握着dean的手快速撸动着，白浊的液体喷射而出浸湿了dean的手，Sam喘息着，缓解这种巨大快感带来的快感。

Dean呆呆地看着手上的白色液体，贫乏的生理知识让dean无法理解这发生的一切，一种奇怪的情愫侵扰着他。

Sam缓过劲来，看着dean怔住了的模样，不禁傻笑起来。他把裤子穿好，从桌上拿来纸巾擦净dean手上的属于他的精液，又靠近dean轻啄dean红艳的嘴唇，他觉得自己快要成为传说中的亲吻狂魔了，而dean只是闭上眼睛，任由他的Sammy咬他的嘴唇。  
夜已深，Sam帮dean盖好被子，温声地道了一声晚安便退出了房间。Sam蜷在沙发上，他睁眼闭眼看到的都是dean，像某种无可治愈疾病，Sam已经逃不过了，他陷的那么深，但他不想再挣扎不想再逃避，不想像两年前一样做一个胆小鬼，他无畏地拥抱他生命里出现的最美丽的奢侈，最疯狂的快乐，他要去拥抱去亲吻去做爱人之间最棒的事情，和dean一起。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Dean忽然又想起了什么，把手伸进外套里面了衣服，在口袋里摸索着，接着dean从里面翻出一件东西来。

一个小小的精致的礼物盒，上面打着大大的蝴蝶结还别着一张小卡片。

Dean把盒子递给Sam，小心翼翼地放在Sam的手里，Sam抽出那张卡片，上面的字迹歪歪曲曲像爬行的蚂蚁，很显然那是dean的字迹，上面写着“Sammy，happy birthdag”dean显然还拼错了单词，Sam的心像被大锤子敲了一下，巨大的快乐和难过朝他席卷而来。

“Sammy，礼物，礼物，生日快乐，拆礼物，dean的，礼物”dean显然迫不及待想让Sam看里面的礼物，Sam眼里泛着泪花，撕开了花色的包装纸，里面是一个塑料盒子包裹着一条项链，一条下面是独角兽挂饰的项链，dean期待地看着Sam，眼里满是期待，Sam忍住眼泪扯出一个大大的笑脸，“dean，谢谢你，Sammy很喜欢这条项链。”

Sam已经有两年没有过生日了，连他都忘记了今天是他的生日，可是dean记得比谁都清楚。以前的时候，Sam的生日成为dean最重要的日子，dean会把自己的零花钱存下来，连糖果都舍不得买，然后他会拿钱偷偷去买Sam喜欢的东西，在他的Sammy生日这天把礼物送给他，看见Sammy收到礼物的东西是高兴的表情，dean觉得着比喝果汁玩玩具要快乐得多，帮他的Sammy过生日几乎成为dean最兴奋的事。Sam不知道在自己不再的两年dean是在怎么样过那个以往最快乐得日子，也许dean只会傻傻地准备好礼物痴痴地看着窗外期待着他的Sammy的出现，但他没有，Sam没有出现，他缺席了两年的时光，但dean依然比任何人都记得清，今天，是Sammy的生日。

“dean，你出去是为了买礼物吗？”Sam的声音有些哽咽却又温柔得滴水。

Dean如实地点点头：“独角兽，Sammy，独角兽……喜欢，dean看到独角兽，Sammy喜欢……dean出去买独角兽，我不要Sammy生气，dean知道路，dean买……独角兽……对不起。”dean急切地解释着，下一秒，他被拉入Sam的怀抱，Sam紧紧地抱住他，把头靠在dean的肩膀上，无声的泪水落在dean的衣服上渍出一朵水花。

Dean的手搭在Sam的后背温柔地抚摸着，此时无声胜有声。

Dean的温度通过衣料渗入Sam的肌肤，贪婪地呼吸着dean的气味，Sam有些心猿意马，用双唇含住dean粉肉色的耳垂，舌头极尽所能地挑逗着，dean的脸此时红成一片，像天边的红霞，Sam又转移阵地渐渐吻上dean的双唇，交换着对方的呼吸，缠绵悱恻。

Dean的呼吸失去了节奏，用喉咙发出短促的呻吟，无疑是火上浇油，Sam觉得他的阴茎已经硬得像一条木棍，抬头看向dean，dean的表情却不是那么好受，两条秀气的眉毛紧绷着，看起来很不舒服的样子。

“dean，怎么了，是不是我太着急了，Sammy是不是弄疼你了？”

“热，dean热……难受”

热？现在是秋天怎么会热？难道是感冒了？

Sam刚想用手去摸摸dean的额头，就看到了着令他鼻血都要留下的一幕，dean的裤裆有一大块凸起，阴茎的形状依稀可见，前液捂湿了棉质的裤料，dean的脸红得像要滴出血来，呼吸时断时续，呻吟声被隐忍着，这一切都情色到了极点，dean是第一次感受到这种感觉，满脸惊慌，无助地看着他的Sammy。

Sam像是被钉住一样，dean……dean是对他起反应吗？dean也想要他吗，像恋人一样。极大的满足感和快感冲击得Sam几乎要迷乱了。他再次靠近dean，挑逗着他，把手放在dean勃起的性器上，dean被惊的狠狠地抽搐着。

“easy，dean。”Sam的手磨蹭着dean的阴茎，即使隔着布料Sam依旧能感受到dean美好的触感，如哄小孩般安慰着“It is okay”dean的头向后仰去，身体像失去支撑一样软成一团，白皙的脖颈上被激出一片粉红，布着滚落的汗珠，呻吟声愈发愉悦迷人起来，Sam被眼前淫靡的景象震惊，他从来都知道dean有多美，但他不应该美成这样，小Sammy硬到了极点，Sam如果再不做点什么他大概就会那么直接射了。Sam把自己和dean的裤子解开，用自己的性器抵住dean的，dean的阴茎也是那么好看，比想象中更艳丽，粉色得可爱，Sam的大手就这么把两人的性器握在一起，相互磨蹭着，dean不知所云地看着Sam做这些奇怪的动


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Dean已经在Sam的公寓里住了一个多月。John依然没有来过，而Sam一点也不想他出现，因为他想要和dean在一起，他从来没有那么渴望过一件事。两人整天整天地呆在一起，Sam总是忍不住对dean上下其手，dean完全没有拒绝反到有些享受的意味，他只是不知道为什么Sam老是要在亲了他之后去厕所，而且每次都是，dean对于那个厕所怀有很大的疑惑。

 

以往Sam要去上学的时候，dean总是很难过，眼眶红红的好像眼泪随时要从里面掉落出来恳求着Sammy再陪他玩一会，Sam哪里舍得看dean这个样子，他比dean还要希望他们可以一直一直在一起，但是，他必须去学校，只好吻吻dean安慰着他。可今天dean却有些反常，一大早就摇醒Sam，催促着Sam快去上学，Sam今天一整天都要在学校，可dean听到这个消息没有失落，反而带着隐隐的高兴，Sam完全不知道怎么了。当Sam还在门口磨磨蹭蹭想要抱一抱dean的时候，dean却毅然地把门关上，留下Sam傻傻地对着碰到他鼻子的门，百思不得其解。

 

中午Sam在食堂吃饭的时候还在想着dean早上那些不正常的行为，想着想着又想到了一些儿童不宜的情节，自己一个人诡异地笑出了声，坐在旁边的Cass看着一脸傻笑的Sam心里发毛，端起盘子坐到另一张桌子。

 

所有的任务都已经完成了，Sam看了看手表已经是晚上的7点多了，坐着依然拥挤的公车，Sam回到了他的公寓。打开公寓的门，满眼黑暗，灯没有被打开，整个公寓都是静悄悄的，没有一丝声响。“dean，我回来了”Sam叫着dean的名字却没有得到回应，不会是已经去睡了吧？Sam朝着房间走去，打开房间的灯，被子整齐着躺在床尾，一切和早上离开的时候一模一样。Sam着急起来了“dean，dean，不要玩捉迷藏，快出来好吗，Sammy给你做晚饭，快出来，Sammy找不到dean，dean赢了，快出来好吗。”没有任何的回应。

 

Sam几乎要把公寓翻了一个遍，没有dean的身影，dean就像是人间蒸发一样，这些天的一切好像一个梦，烟消云散，没留下半点痕迹。Sam急得眼泪都要掉下来，冲出家门去找dean。秋天的晚上冷得像冬天，Sam疯了一般奔跑着去过每个dean可能去的地方，公园、海洋馆、果汁店……Sam没有停歇，每个小巷每个角落，Sam生怕就这么错过dean，dean肯定是不小心迷路了他还等着我去找他呐，Sam不断安慰自己，不断地跑，不断地找……

 

Sam不知道自己已经找了多久，他的双腿已经麻木了，所有的地方，所有的地方！都没有他的dean的身影，dean就好像是突然间自己就那么消失了。Sam忍了许久的眼泪留了下来，他在恐惧，恐惧他弄丢了dean，恐惧他的dean一个人正在外面孤独地等着他，恐惧他再也找不到他的dean。Sam就那么没有形象地在街边哭了起来，泪水浸湿了他的脸，混着抽噎声，像一个无助的小孩。

 

已是深夜，Sam拖着疲惫的身躯回家，周围是大片大片的黑暗，好像地狱，让人透不过气来。深夜的街道已经没有人，风不冷，却割伤Sam的心。路过熟悉的候车亭，一个熟悉的身影出现了，dean。

 

Dean像迷路的小孩子，却也不着急，孤单地坐在椅上，被黑暗包围着散发着孤独地气息，他身上只穿了一件单薄的衣服，浑身都在发抖。Sam奔跑着过去紧紧地拥着dean，如失而复得的珍宝，闻着dean身上和着淡淡奶味的水果气味，Sam从未感到那么心安过，他没有方法失去dean，他要永远地拥有dean。

 

Sam绷着脸在前面走着，而dean穿着Sam过大的外套，像犯错的小奶狗一样乖乖地跟在Sam的身后，低着头，只看得见柔软而又被风吹得杂乱的金色头发，Sam虽然还是一脸严肃，但他总忍不住偷偷回头看看dean，dean现在可爱的状态让Sam几乎要忍不住把他紧紧地抱在怀里，好好地安慰他，但Sam不能，他好好好地教dean不能这样一个人出去而不让Sam知道。

 

回到公寓里，dean乖乖地坐在沙发上，用余光偷瞄着Sam，Sam的表情依然坚硬，dean哪里看见过Sam这种表情，吓得赶紧把头重新低回去，连呼吸都放轻了。Sam踱着步，在dean面前走来走去，没有出声。

 

终于，Sam的表情开始柔和起来，半蹲在dean前面，双手握住dean有些冰冷的手，用嘴巴哈气让dean的手温暖起来。“dean，以后不能一个人出去，你要出去要告诉Sammy，好吗，Sammy找不到dean会很担心的，拍你就那么不见了……”Sam的眼眶又有些红了起来，dean看见他的Sammy像一条伤心的大金毛，心里像弄怀了心爱的玩具一样心里很疼，迟疑着，dean用自己的手摸着Sam的头发，就像小时候一样，Sam惊异地抬起头，又继续地享受着着难得的温暖。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Dean忽然又想起了什么，把手伸进外套里面了衣服，在口袋里摸索着，接着dean从里面翻出一件东西来。

一个小小的精致的礼物盒，上面打着大大的蝴蝶结还别着一张小卡片。

Dean把盒子递给Sam，小心翼翼地放在Sam的手里，Sam抽出那张卡片，上面的字迹歪歪曲曲像爬行的蚂蚁，很显然那是dean的字迹，上面写着“Sammy，happy birthdag”dean显然还拼错了单词，Sam的心像被大锤子敲了一下，巨大的快乐和难过朝他席卷而来。

“Sammy，礼物，礼物，生日快乐，拆礼物，dean的，礼物”dean显然迫不及待想让Sam看里面的礼物，Sam眼里泛着泪花，撕开了花色的包装纸，里面是一个塑料盒子包裹着一条项链，一条下面是独角兽挂饰的项链，dean期待地看着Sam，眼里满是期待，Sam忍住眼泪扯出一个大大的笑脸，“dean，谢谢你，Sammy很喜欢这条项链。”

Sam已经有两年没有过生日了，连他都忘记了今天是他的生日，可是dean记得比谁都清楚。以前的时候，Sam的生日成为dean最重要的日子，dean会把自己的零花钱存下来，连糖果都舍不得买，然后他会拿钱偷偷去买Sam喜欢的东西，在他的Sammy生日这天把礼物送给他，看见Sammy收到礼物的东西是高兴的表情，dean觉得着比喝果汁玩玩具要快乐得多，帮他的Sammy过生日几乎成为dean最兴奋的事。Sam不知道在自己不再的两年dean是在怎么样过那个以往最快乐得日子，也许dean只会傻傻地准备好礼物痴痴地看着窗外期待着他的Sammy的出现，但他没有，Sam没有出现，他缺席了两年的时光，但dean依然比任何人都记得清，今天，是Sammy的生日。

“dean，你出去是为了买礼物吗？”Sam的声音有些哽咽却又温柔得滴水。

Dean如实地点点头：“独角兽，Sammy，独角兽……喜欢，dean看到独角兽，Sammy喜欢……dean出去买独角兽，我不要Sammy生气，dean知道路，dean买……独角兽……对不起。”dean急切地解释着，下一秒，他被拉入Sam的怀抱，Sam紧紧地抱住他，把头靠在dean的肩膀上，无声的泪水落在dean的衣服上渍出一朵水花。

Dean的手搭在Sam的后背温柔地抚摸着，此时无声胜有声。

Dean的温度通过衣料渗入Sam的肌肤，贪婪地呼吸着dean的气味，Sam有些心猿意马，用双唇含住dean粉肉色的耳垂，舌头极尽所能地挑逗着，dean的脸此时红成一片，像天边的红霞，Sam又转移阵地渐渐吻上dean的双唇，交换着对方的呼吸，缠绵悱恻。

Dean的呼吸失去了节奏，用喉咙发出短促的呻吟，无疑是火上浇油，Sam觉得他的阴茎已经硬得像一条木棍，抬头看向dean，dean的表情却不是那么好受，两条秀气的眉毛紧绷着，看起来很不舒服的样子。

“dean，怎么了，是不是我太着急了，Sammy是不是弄疼你了？”

“热，dean热……难受”

热？现在是秋天怎么会热？难道是感冒了？

Sam刚想用手去摸摸dean的额头，就看到了着令他鼻血都要留下的一幕，dean的裤裆有一大块凸起，阴茎的形状依稀可见，前液捂湿了棉质的裤料，dean的脸红得像要滴出血来，呼吸时断时续，呻吟声被隐忍着，这一切都情色到了极点，dean是第一次感受到这种感觉，满脸惊慌，无助地看着他的Sammy。

Sam像是被钉住一样，dean……dean是对他起反应吗？dean也想要他吗，像恋人一样。极大的满足感和快感冲击得Sam几乎要迷乱了。他再次靠近dean，挑逗着他，把手放在dean勃起的性器上，dean被惊的狠狠地抽搐着。

“easy，dean。”Sam的手磨蹭着dean的阴茎，即使隔着布料Sam依旧能感受到dean美好的触感，如哄小孩般安慰着“It is okay”dean的头向后仰去，身体像失去支撑一样软成一团，白皙的脖颈上被激出一片粉红，布着滚落的汗珠，呻吟声愈发愉悦迷人起来，Sam被眼前淫靡的景象震惊，他从来都知道dean有多美，但他不应该美成这样，小Sammy硬到了极点，Sam如果再不做点什么他大概就会那么直接射了。Sam把自己和dean的裤子解开，用自己的性器抵住dean的，dean的阴茎也是那么好看，比想象中更艳丽，粉色得可爱，Sam的大手就这么把两人的性器握在一起，相互磨蹭着，dean不知所云地看着Sam做这些奇怪的动作，感觉有什么东西有从身体里喷射出来，dean感到害怕，他从来都没有过这种感觉，好到极点却也难受到极点，沙着声音叫着Sam的名字：“sa……Sammy……”dean就这么射了出来，精液留到Sam的大手上，dean忘情地呻吟着，此时的声音性感到了极点。听着dean的声音Sam就这么射了出来，精液落在他的手上，dean粉色的肉柱上，溅射到dean肚子的软肉上。刚刚经历人生第一次性高潮的dean软成一滩陷在沙发里，而Sam像着了魔似的舔着手上混合着dean和自己的精液


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sam又把手指戳进dean可爱的小嘴里，“dean，舔它。”Sam下达命令般不可抗拒，dean眼睛直直的也不明白Sam在做什么，他的Sammy最近老是做一些奇奇怪怪的事，不过dean还是顺从地舔起Sam的手指就像舔棒棒糖一样，Sam的眼神变得幽深起来，怎么会有一个人会那么纯洁却又那么诱惑，怎么会爱一个人会爱得那么深。Sam再一次硬了起来，他将手指抽了出来，dean抬起头睁着大眼睛，眼里写满了疑惑。Sam靠近dean，用舌头描绘着dean耳朵的轮廓，吮吸着dean的耳垂，dean的呼吸在Sam的引诱下越发深重。

“dean，刚才那样舒服吗？”Sam咬着dean的唇肉大手抚摸着dean的身子。

Dean诚实地点了点头。

“那dean想要和Sammy一起做更舒服更好的事吗。”Sam像一个拿糖果骗小孩的人贩子，声音里充满了诱惑。

“dean……dean想……想跟Sam做舒服的事”dean的脸不知为何像喝了酒一样红红的，在灯光下比平常更要吸引人，Sam几乎要被吸进去了。

还没等dean反应过来，他就被Sam抱了起来，径直走进了房间。Sam温柔地把dean放在床上，脱掉身上剩余的衣物。Sam平时就喜欢锻炼，使得身上线条明朗刚毅，小麦色的肌肤像是阳光的颜色，宽肩窄腰，还有那极长的双腿，这大概是他在学校那么受女生或者男生欢迎的原因，而此刻，dean望着Sam的身体呆呆地看着。Sam看着dean的眼神轻笑着，爬上床，开始在dean的身上留下自己的痕迹，吻密密麻麻地落在dean的脸上，脖颈上，胸前的粉色的乳头上，精致的肚脐上，一路向下……

Dean身上的衣服一件一件地被褪去，Sam温柔的对待让他不住地发出羞人的呻吟声，通身沾染上美好的肉粉色，身上的温度高得吓人，已经是那么好看的眼睛里充满了请情欲绿得像一大片森林，浅浅的一层水雾更添了几分神秘感，Sam的大得色情的手游弋在dean精致得如脂玉雕琢的身体上，这一切简直比一部色情片还要刺激感官。

Sam在dean的耳边低低地说着情话，手却在挑逗着dean的私密之处，手指在那个诱人的小洞外打着转，而后又慢慢深入，dean被这一切刺激地连话都说不出，只能依靠喉咙发出小猫被抚摸到欲仙欲死般愉悦的声音，绿色的大眼睛渐渐失去了焦距。Sam哪里受得了这副景象，又着急地扩张着dean紧致的小穴，手指从一根增加到两根三根……dean似乎已经到了忍受的极限，大声尖叫着，发泄那莫名的空虚。

“Sammy……Sam……不要……”dean惊恐地呼喊。

“dean，别害怕，等会就没事了，好吗，乖，乖”Sam喘着气抑制着想把他的阴茎就这么插入dean的冲动耐心地安慰着。

未经人事的dean紧得惊人，Sam开拓着，他想让dean把这些当成美好的事情像果汁与玩具一样，而不是某种奇怪的痛苦的回忆。

Sam把放在床头的医用凡士林当润滑剂抹在他已经完全勃起的阴茎上，巨大的龟头抵住dean火热的穴口，又慢慢推进，虽然已经有充分的准备，但dean还是痛得出声：“Sammy……，痛……dean……痛……”Sam被dean紧致的小穴和烫人的温度激得几乎就要泄出来，但他依然耐着性子：“dean……不要怕，一会就好了，Sammy不会伤害dean的。”

Sam越来越深入，dean柔嫩火热得内壁紧紧地吸附着他的阴茎，Sam忍不住抽动起来，dean夹得Sam舒爽极了。Dean的呻吟声随着Sam的进入抽出时断时续，阴茎整根从小穴中抽出又整根沉入，碰撞发出了令人遐思无限的细微的水声，Sam双手箍紧德安别的腰用里的冲撞着，dean从原先的难受开始有些享受这些。激烈的性爱使dean的眼睛里噙满泪水，绿色的瞳孔显得更幽深，透着一种诡异和妖媚，漂亮的叫人倒抽冷气，Sam看着dean，又失去了控制，加快了顶撞的速度，dean被顶得向前滑去，Sam又扣紧了在dean腰侧的手防止dean的头向前撞到床头。

Sam真实地感受到dean的每一处火热，每一个动作都牵动着他的神经，Sam在dean体内摸索着，寻找那个令dean愉悦的点。两人的喘息声呻吟声如破碎的乐章回荡在漆黑的夜里。Sam从来没有那么心安过，他的哥哥就在他的身边，他们之间再也没有距离，dean的所有的完整的一切都属于自己，谁也没有方法抢走，就算与那所谓的道德相背，他也不会再停止，就算死后只能去地狱，坠入无尽的黑暗的深渊，那又怎么样，管他的道德，那就这样吧，

眼前炸开一道白光，Sam射在了dean的体内，而dean不知何时就已经射在了床单上，dean整个人摊在床上，软趴趴的，像一只休憩的小猫，长长的睫毛上挂着未落的泪珠，红唇微张急促地吐着气，眼睛失去的焦距还没有找回来，Sam吻上dean的眼睛，用舌头舔去那滴泪珠。Dean的体力明显不支，Sam将他紧紧地抱在怀里，两个人相拥着睡去。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

清早的阳光被完全挡在放下的窗帘外糊成一片，室内散发着暧昧的气息，Sam的手指在dean有白嫩软肉的肚子上打着圈，头紧紧靠着dean的肩膀感受dean的气息温度。两个人除了小的时候在同一床上睡过就再也没有那么亲近过，那时候Sam已经上小学五年级了，可他还是和dean共享一个房间一张床，当同学谈论怎么布置房间在自己的空间里做些什么的时候，Sam总会觉得有些羞耻，他觉得自己已经长大了，自己应该有一个独属于Sam winchester的房间。于是他向John请求要一间自己的房间，John没说什么也就答应了他，倒是dean，当Sam收拾自己的东西要搬去自己房间的时候紧紧地抵住了门不让他走，dean一点都不想自己晚上的时候孤孤单单地，也许还会有什么可怕的怪物从床下钻出来，而且他一点都不想他的可爱的小弟弟离开他，他不肯让开恳求Sam留下。可Sam只是拿起自己的东西说了些伤人的话就离开了房间，dean像一只被抛弃的小犬。那天晚上dean没有去吃晚饭而是自己一个人躺在床上用被子包住自己，Sam端着晚饭送到dean的床前，温声柔气地叫着dean，像他解释自己为什么要搬到另一个房间，说了好久dean才把头从被子里钻出来，眼睛还是红红的，Sam马上扑过去抱住dean，这一招屡试不爽，dean最后还是接受了这件事条件是Sam每天都要把花更多的时间跟他玩。

想起以前的事，Sam有些红了脸，当时自己那么坚持地不要和dean继续睡在同一个房间，可现在他却渴望地爬上自己哥哥的床做那些兄弟之间不该做的事。Sam又翻身压在dean身上认真地看着dean。Dean睡得很沉，长长的睫毛温顺地覆盖着下眼皮以下的皮肤，鼻翼轻轻煽动着，丰润的红唇抿成一线，像天使一般，Sam的手指在dean的脸上流连着，滑过那明朗美好的曲线。

当dean醒来的时候，Sam正拿着毛巾擦拭着他大腿内侧白色的液体，Sammy的脸上还有可疑的红晕，dean像坐起来却发现自己的腰很酸像被拆开后又被重装在一起一样，被拉扯到的肌肉疼痛得让dean出声。“de……dean……你……你起床了。”Sam的声音有些慌张又被看到了dean脸上痛苦的表情，他快吓坏了，难道dean在抗拒昨天晚上发生的事？

“dean，怎么了，你……你是不喜欢昨天的事吗？”

Dean只是抬起头，用一种几乎是撒娇而又有些担忧的语气回答：“Sammy，dean的这里好痛，我是不是生病了，我不要去医院我也不要吃药。”dean边说边指着自己的腰部生怕自己说得不够清楚。

Sam几乎是一瞬间就笑了出来，声音刺破了阴郁拨开乌云像灿烂的阳光，dean不解的看着他的弟弟拿着一条毛巾毫无形象地大笑着整个人笑得都在颤抖，但他不知道有什么好笑了，眼睛睁得大大的充满了疑惑，他真的真的很难去了解他那个可疑的弟弟。

“dean，你不是生病了，不需要去医院也不要吃药，你只是……只是……”Sam忽然不知道怎么去解释了。

“只是怎么了？”dean像一个好奇宝宝。

“……”高材生Sammy遇到了难题，他急得用手去挠头，此时头上的头发乱得像狗窝一样为Sam平添了几分喜感。显然dean的笑点并不高，看着Sammy那副金毛大狗在困惑人生的模样不住地笑出声来，Sam一脸呆滞地看着在床上笑的前仰后翻的哥哥，然后也不好意思地跟着dean笑起来，值得庆幸的事dean终于不再追问，Sam觉得自己有必有先想个理由那么下次就可以很严肃地来骗dean了。

陷入爱情之中的人智商通常为零，但Sam觉得自己的智商已经突破了这个底线，整个早饭时候，他就怎么呆呆地一动不动地看着dean，不论dean在做什么他的内心都是“dean好可爱啊，他真的好可爱，他为什么会那么可爱”。Dean正拿着叉子叉起那块煎蛋，就看见他的Sammy定定地看着他盘子里的早餐几乎没有动过，他的弟弟从昨天他们谁在同一张床上做一些奇怪的事开始就变得十分奇怪，dean不知道奇怪在哪里，但他觉得Sammy肯定是生病。Dean马上紧张起来：“Sammy，你是不是生病了，dean要Sammy去看医生，医生能治病，Sammy好。”

Sam这才从自己的世界里出来：“dean，Sammy没有生病，别担心。”

“可Sammy为什么不吃饭呢？”dean的语气里满是关心。

“Sammy不想自己吃，dean，你能喂我吗，像小时候一样。”Sam放出了他的狗狗眼大招，得寸进尺地要求着，他知道dean挡不住这种狗狗眼攻势。

果然，dean一看到Sammy的狗狗眼马上心软，用叉子把食物递到Sam的嘴边，Sam张口吃下，而dean也乐此不疲地喂养着。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 完结章

Sam知道这一天总会来的，当他看到站在门口的John，他才知道有时候看到自己的亲人也并不总是开心的。

John已经处理好事情他是来接dean回去的，而dean看到他时也并没有很高兴倒有显而易见的失落。Sam还是热情地招待了自己的父亲，他已经有多久没有见过他了没有跟他说过话了，除了两年前那次争吵和上次的一通电话，可以说是再也没有了。Sam坐在沙发上显得很拘束好像犯错的小孩子，dean就紧靠着Sam手还拽着Sam的衣角。

“Sam……这两年还好吗。”John率先打破了沉默，而看得出来他也很紧张，两只手不停地相互磨蹭着，语气是难得的轻柔。

“我，我挺好的，这里的大学挺好的，交了很多新的朋友，一切都好。”Sam僵硬地笑着强迫自己看着John回答。

然后又是久久的沉默，过长的分离让他们丧失了交流的能力，他们没有方法像Sam小时候那样有交心的谈话或是长大后激烈的争吵，他们之间像是被时间隔出了一道缝。

“我这次来是带dean回去的，他在这里你肯定也不方便，该处理的事都处理好了，也有时间照顾dean了，在这里住一晚明天就回去。”

“dean不要回去，dean要跟Sammy在一起，不回去不要回去不要离开Sammy不要……”坐在一边始终没有出声的dean突然大喊起来，手更紧地抓住Sam的衣服，防御着看着John，语气里是前所未见的强硬和激动。

“dean，冷静下来好吗，放心你不会离开Sammy的，没事的，放松，没事的。”Sam转向dean的一边情不自禁地柔声安慰着直到dean终于略略放松下来才有转过身来看向John，John的脸上有些许的惊讶虽然不易察觉但Sam还是看到了。

“父亲，dean跟我在一起生活得很好，我可以照顾dean，dean也不想离开，你就让dean留下来跟我一起吧。”Sam说得很诚恳。

“Sam，你不可能照顾dean一辈子我也不能，我必须尽可能教dean怎么样一个人生活，等我不在了dean还可以自己照顾自己，他要是继续留在你这里你没有方法也没有时间去教他，你有你自己的生活，也许将来你会跟你喜欢的女孩结婚有可爱的儿女，你会有自己的家庭，就算你dean是你的哥哥你也没有方法照顾他一辈子。你还记得当初我们为什么吵架吗，是我太自私了，我只想把你留下让你去照顾dean，我以为那是你应该做的，可我想了很久才懂了，你也需要自己的空间自己的生活，我已经自私地把照顾dean的责任推给你那么久，现在我需要你去过自己的生活，我希望我的儿子都可以过得快乐。”一向沉默寡言的John好像没有说过这么多的话，他也从来没有向Sam或dean袒露过自己内心的情感，Sam一直认为他的父亲缺乏情感，现在才发现正是John的内心的爱比谁都强烈，他，只是不善表达。

Sam只是坐在沙发上听着眼睛里充盈着泪水，手指交叉紧握，Sam也从来不是喜欢把内心的情感表达出来的人，他抽了抽鼻子才不至于让自己的声音听起来那么沙哑。

“你知道吗，我一直以来都不理解你，你从来都工作到那么晚，当我拿着奖杯还是满分的试卷给你看去祈求你的鼓励，你总是那么疲惫那么毫不重视，我做的一切都那么无所谓。可现在我知道你工作得那么辛苦都是为了我和dean，从妈妈走后我就再也没有看你笑过了，我知道这一切可我还是跟你对着干惹你生气，就像当初我没有留下而是到这里上大学有一部分原因就是想反叛你，我不想成为你听话的好孩子。你和dean是我的家人，我爱你们，离开两年我才发现世界上没有什么可以真正地把一家人的分开。你已经照顾了我和dean那么久，现在我有能力，我可以替你分担，dean是我的兄弟，我可以照顾他，我需要他永远都那么快快乐乐就算他不可以照顾自己。如果你认为我可以放下dean一个人还可以过得快乐的话，爸爸，那你还不了解我，dean是我的责任，我们是一家人，一家人就应该互相照顾，爸爸，你就让dean留下来让我来照顾你，你已经那么辛苦了，好吗。”

Dean安慰性地把手放在Sam的背上，Sam回头宠溺地笑着。

“Sam，你真的想好了吗，如果dean跟你一起生活，那你以后有女朋友了，你需要自己的时间去陪她，你没有方法的，这有多难你现在还不明白。”John已经老了，他不像年轻时那么固执，他已经长出了白发，他没有能力去阻止自己的儿子只能语重心长地讲道理。

“我知道这意味着什么，我一定会有方法去平衡这些，我不会放弃自己的哥哥，我已经够成熟去做出明智的决定，世界上没有什么人会比dean更重要，我知道将来的路不会容易，我可以做到的，不管这有多难。”Sam完全继承了John的固执。

“Sam……我已经老了，不知道从什么时候起我发现自己已经那么老了，有了白发有了皱纹，我知道要dean自己照顾自己有多难，他的精神有多不稳定，你离开家的那段时间dean几乎没有怎么吃过东西每天都把自己困在房间里，我知道他很难过可他连难过是什么都不知道，我知道他每一天都在等着你回去看看他，如果只剩他一个人，我不知道会怎么样，我一直都那么担心如果有一天连我都不在了dean会怎么样，我不想让dean成为你的负担，我以为你当初离开之后dean以后就真的会一个人生活。我没想到你已经那么大了，你已经懂得家人的意义，你知道吗，也许这才是最好的方法，让dean呆在你的身边。”

“爸爸，我会照顾好dean，无论发生什么，你放心。”Sam直视着John的双眼。

John知道他的儿子是真的长大了。

John晚上在Sam的劝说下留下来吃晚餐，一家人又想以前一样三个人开开心心围着桌子没有隔阂没有不愉快就只是亲密的家人。而dean对此显得异常兴奋，胃口好得多吃了两份牛排。

晚上的时候John没有留下而是去了一个朋友家住，dean扯着John的衣服不让他走，而John只是在他耳边说了几句，dean就乖乖地放开，脸上带着笑容。

“爸爸，你真的不要在这里住几天再走吗，我可以请几天假的。”

“不了，我已经订了明天的机票，过几天还要和你Bobby叔叔去一趟山区里，这几天要准备准备，有空我会来的，好好照顾dean。”

“我会的。”

John的背影渐渐融入夜色中，无法看清。

晚上，Sam坐在床上背靠着床头，dean的头就这么枕在他的大腿上。Sam用手挑弄着dean的头发，暗金色的头发丝在灯光浸润下显出不同色彩柔软而又温顺，dean的脸泛着洗浴之后特有的湿红。

“dean，Sammy离开的时候为什么不吃饭呢？你这样可能会生病的。”Sam想起了John下午的话来。

“dean想Sammy，这里很痛，不想吃饭，想Sammy。”dean指了指他的心脏的位置。

“乖，Sammy再也不会离开了，再也不会离开dean了，Sammy和dean会一直一直在一起的。”Sam的语气是从未有过的温柔，想到dean以后会永远地在他身边不会离他，他觉得世界上再没有更美好的事了。

不过眼前还有更重要的事，dean的脸对着他的裆部他的下身能感觉到dean呼出的气息，Sam几乎是马上就硬了起来。

“dean，我们来运动运动好吗……”Sam已经亲上了dean的双唇，手也不自觉地扫过dean的全身。

“恩……恩……Sammmm……Sammy……好……痒……啊……啊啊……” 

 

FIN


End file.
